The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to the exercise and fitness industry and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a manual weightlifting apparatus and methods of using same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,074 to Damratoski, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein, describes an exercise weight that has a handgrip and a hollow body disposed about the handgrip so that the mass of the body and of any material with which it might be filled will be evenly disposed about the hand of the user. The hand grip has a rectangular cross-section so as to engage the articulations of the hand. A flat surface is provided above the handgrip so that the weight can be rested upon the thumb and first finger of the user's hand. The outer walls of the body are sloped and join the bottom at an obtuse angle. The distance between the handgrip and one of the inner walls of the body is such that the device may be used as either a hand weight or a foot weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,598 to Fenelon, et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein, describes a dumbbell system including a base weight member having a ring-shaped body and a handle extending across an opening in the ring-shaped body. A plurality of weight rings are adapted to be removably mounted to the base weight member in order to provide a compact dumbbell system which has the capability of providing several weight increments in a compact assembly. The dumbbell system is ideal for use in areas where space is limited. The dumbbell also provides for a unique balanced mass arrangement which alleviates undesired stresses on a user's wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,952 to Fenelon, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein, describes architectural parameters for the dimensions of sets of balanced circular free weights so that the weights may maintain a consistent style in appearance over a range of weights while retaining their functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. D438,265 to Fenelon, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein, describes the ornamental design for a dumbbell.
U.S. Pat. No. D480,438 to Walkow, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein, describes the ornamental design for an exercise weight.